Nueve años y un invierno
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Mientras se derrumba, hace el amor con su recuerdo. Aunque eso lo mate por dentro. (Secuela de "Un cuento de invierno")


**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Romance, angustia, y una pizca de drama

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), lemon, parafilias; todo tipos de ellas, bien sexys, aunque nada del otro mundo, y palmadas en el trasero que había prometido en "Un hermoso desastre", y se me pasó, juego de roles, sexo gráfico. Iré avisando en cada parte, para que no haya ningún inconveniente.

**RESUMEN:** Draco no es una persona fría por falta de sentimientos, sino por abundancia de decepciones y ya ha tenido suficiente.

_******NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** _ Decidí dividir esta segunda parte en más partes XD. Mis disculpas, se me atrasó el trabajo porque estoy enferma, y lo que tenía escrito se me borró, me enojé mucho, pero bueno, lo reescribí, y aquí está un pedacito de lo que será la segunda parte de"Un cuento de invierno". Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Nueve años y un invierno **_

* * *

_Los monstruos_

_son reales,_

_los fantasmas _

_son reales también,_

_viven dentro de nosotros _

_y a veces, ellos ganan-Stephen King._

_Draco reía. Reía como nunca antes. Y corría, por todo el parque lleno de nieve, las hamacas estaban demasiado congeladas como para columpiarse en ellas. Harry lo perseguía, con esos hoyuelos adorables, y esa sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse bobo, corriendo y haciendo ruido al pisar la nieve._

_Sentía sus pulmones oprimiéndose, le costaba respirar, y exhalaba aire entrecortado, el sudor por su frente lo incomodaba, no le gustaba sudar, pero Harry estaba ahí, y él estaba sonriendo, el estado de su cuerpo no podía importarle menos._

_En una exhalación de vapor, un suspiro, un segundo, tropezó y cayó en un golpe seco sobre la nieve, el dolor en su rodilla se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Gritó._

_-¡Draco!_

_Harry corrió a su lado, jadeando, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Y Draco sentía el dolor resquebrajándose por todo su ser, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y lágrimas saladas empapaban su rostro. Cuando sintió a Harry arrodillarse a su lado, lo miró._

_Sentía sus pestañas rubias mojadas, unidas, y húmedas, sus ojos grises estaban cristalizados, y se sentía vulnerable, junto con sus mejillas ardiendo._

_-Déjame ver esa rodilla. Ven._

_Harry siempre era amable con él, por supuesto, eran los mejores amigos, a veces sentía que no lo merecía._

_Se sentaron en el respaldo de un árbol, donde ahora había empezado a caer nieve, miró su rodilla, y se mordió el labio._

_Se veía fatal, su pálida piel contrastaba con la sangre roja, los colores parecían puros, únicos, haciendo ver toda una obra de arte, como las que coleccionaba su madre. La pequeña rodilla estaba rodeada de color carmesí, esparciéndose, y en el centro tenía un corte mediano, casi cubriendo por completo la diminuta rodilla. La sangre caía en la nieve blanca, en gotitas, esparciéndose de una forma muy dramática._

_Sinceramente, se veía peor de lo que se sentía. Pero a Draco le gustaba exagerar. Le gustaba hacer preocupar a Harry, no para que se sienta mal, no, sino porque le demostraba, en sus ojos verdes teñidos de tristeza, que le importaba a alguien, que Harry lo quería. Egoísta, sí, era un egoísta._

_Y a veces se preguntaba si merecía el amor que Harry le daba._

_Ojalá tuviera certeza de que sí._

_Harry sacó un pañuelo rojo, arrugado y viejo, pero limpio. Lo mojó un poco con la nieve, y empezó a limpiar la sangre de su rodilla, con suma delicadeza y dedicación. Harry no era un ser paciente, pero cuando se trataba de Draco, todo lo hacía suave._

_Draco tembló, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando rozó la herida._

_-Shh, tranquilo, se te pasará pronto._

_Draco lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas rosadas, y sintiéndose tranquilo, como en una nube, protegido._

_Harry siempre le había dado fuerzas, su miedo era, dudar si él le daba fuerzas a Harry._

_Cuando le sonrió, sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras su estómago daba un vuelco, y se mordía el labio._

_Hacía más frío que hace veinte minutos, y Draco sentía como le calaba en los huesos, como se estaba congelando, como ellos estaban ya empapados de nieve, copitos pequeños enredándoseles en sus cabellos, y es verdad, tenía frío, pero su corazón se sentía arder._

_Harry lo abrazó, como a él le gustaba que lo abrazaran, como solo Harry sabía hacerlo. Lo estrujó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su calor corporal impregnaba la fría y pálida piel de Draco._

_Haciéndose querer._

_-¿Sabes, Harry?-susurró contra su cuello-siempre desnudo-. Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir._

_Esta vez no pudo escuchar su sonrisa._

Despertó gritando.

Ese no debió haber sido su último sueño, pero era el único que recordaba.

Su pecho su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad atemorizante. Sudaba, oh, como odiaba sudar. Si tuviera pijama, el de seda que solía usar, se le pegaría al cuerpo como si hubiera estado corriendo quilómetros, cuando, en realidad odiaba hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio físico y no llevaba ningún pijama de seda. Nunca.

Para dormir vestía bóxeres, y en general, en el día-salvo las horas que iba a la escuela-tampoco llevaba mucha ropa.

Su cabello rubio, con mechas artificiales de color azul, estaba un poco húmedo. Su rostro también se sentía así, su cuerpo se sentía húmedo, y no el tipo de humedad mojada placentera que solía sentir diariamente.

Miró su almohada, con una mancha transparente, como agua líquida. Tocó su rostro, y lo comprendió.

Estaba llorando.

No debió sorprenderse, eso pasaba a menudo.

Ya no evitaba, tampoco, llorar. Porque las únicas veces que lo hacía eran en sueños…o mejor dicho pesadillas.

Lastimosamente, mientras su pecho se oprimía de forma dolorosa, se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad. Se llevó las piernas hacia su pecho, enterrando su rostro entre medio de ellas, meciéndose suavemente.

Cuando tenía pesadillas, ya nadie venía. Su madre había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho, y Harry…Harry no era una opción (no más), no cuando el causante de ellas es el que se supone que debe consolarte.

Tal vez, pesadillas era un mal término. Eran sueños agonizantes, pero era la única manera de estar cerca de él, con _él_. Masoquista, gritaba su conciencia, la parte de la razón.

Pero su corazón lloraba.

Sueños como aquel lo abordaban continuamente. A veces eran simplemente recuerdos, sensaciones, sentimientos nunca dichos. Otras, como esa, en las que eran recuerdos no vividos, pero sí imaginados.

Ilusiones quebradas.

Obviamente eso no había sucedido-ya quisiera-, si en el sueño tenían once años, ellos no habían llegado ni a la primavera.

Había veces como esa, en las que Draco se permitía soñar, pensar, imaginar. Sabiendo de antemano que sus esperanzas no tardarán en romperse, hasta que sólo queden añicos.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece esa?-preguntó Theo.

-Demasiado delgado.

-Me refería a la chica de pechos voluptuosos, no al chico con la gorra.

Un suspiro lastimero se dejó oír, mientras Theo rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué te puedo decir, Theo? Lo único en lo que podría colaborar con mi perspectiva, es que esa falda parece una braga enorme, que parece más fácil que la tabla del uno, y que el rosa chillón le queda fatal.

De reojo vio cómo entrecerró sus ojos negros.

-Es un karma maldito tener dos _únicos _mejores amigos, es injusto, ¿con quién se supone que hable de pechos blanditos, cabellos largos y sensuales, y en resumen, de chicas en general?

-Siempre pensé que tu verdadero amor eran los libros de química-habló por primera vez en la mañana Draco con su arrastrar de palabras tan típico, haciendo que Blaise soltara una carcajada.

A Theo lo único que le faltaba era echar humo por las orejas, ya que estaba completamente rojo. Draco pensó que el rojo le quedaba, sobretodo en su rostro, realmente horrible.

El verde escarlata le sentaría mejor.

Como a Harry.

Pensarlo hizo que se desanimara aún más.

-Ja Ja Ja, mira cómo me rio-dijo sarcástico, frunciendo los labios.

-Aparte para empezar también hay chicos con largos cabellos sensuales.

-Menciona uno.

-¿Charlie Stonem?

-Tiene un cabello espectacular, suave, y negro, pero jamás lo invitaría a salir. Como un rapidin está bien, incluso tal vez como polvo también.

-¿Hay alguien que no esté _bien_ para ti, Draco?-Theo arqueó una ceja-¿Hay alguien con quién no te hayas acostado aún?

Y aunque su rostro estaba divertido, su mirada se ensombreció.

Sí, sí había alguien.

Y era con la única persona con quien quería hacerlo.

-Ya sé-dijo de repente Blaise, mientras vertía en su plato, lleno de porquerías, un filete del tamaño de la cabeza de Draco-. Ron Weasley.

Sonreía presuntuoso, pero Draco lo miró a los ojos, y dijo:

-Casi.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡¿Qué?!-Theo también se veía aterrorizado, él se encogió de hombros.

-En la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado, y yo derrochaba alcohol hasta los poros-la verdad es que Harry estaba ahí, y quería llamar su atención-. Luego vi su polla pecosa y salí corriendo.

Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, sin importarles que muchos voltearan a verlos.

La verdad era que Harry parecía como si quisiese partirle la cara de un puñetazo, a él, o a Weasley, suponiendo que sería seguramente a él, porque Weasley era su mejor amigo, y Draco era sólo un cuento de invierno. Un instante. Casi inexistente.

Un hilo que Harry había cortado, pero Draco aún se aferraba a él con desesperación.

Asique dejó plantado y humillado a la estúpida comadreja pobretona, y sí, sí había visto su polla pecosa, pero no se había ido por eso. Sino por Harry. Que no parecía feliz con la idea de que la «puta» del colegio se esté morreando con su mejor amigo (dios, como odiaba esa palabra, sabiendo que no le pertenecía a él, incluso, aunque quisiese ser mucho más para Harry), y porque el cabello rojo era demasiado llamativo como para imaginar uno negro, y aún, con todo el alcohol que pudo digerir para armarse de valor y llamar la atención de Harry, y muy dentro de él esperaba poder ponerlo celoso (patético, gritaba su conciencia), tampoco podía hacerlo, no podía follar con el chico que odiaba por el simple hecho de ocupar uno de los lugares que le correspondía a él al lado de Harry, no podía. Ni por todo el alcohol del mundo.

-¿Y cómo fue el _casi_?-preguntó Blaise mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Draco y se mordía el labio.

-Asqueroso.

Doloroso. La forma en que Harry los miraba, como si quisiera golpearlo.

Ambos se echaron a reír, pero Draco simplemente se concentró en su bandeja.

Nunca se cansaba de preguntarse, como en un segundo, su vida había cambiado drásticamente, y eso que habían pasado nueve años y un invierno.

Suspiró.

Su mano, blanca e incolora como el resto de su cuerpo, se dirigió a tomar la única manzana verde que había en la sección de frutas, cuando sus dedos rozaron con otros, produciendo automáticamente un escalofrío.

Su cuerpo reconocería a Harry incluso cuando el cuerpo de este deje de ser un hervidero, y el de Draco un cubo de hielo. Claro, que los años pasaron, y la temperatura de ninguno cambió, excepto cuando se abrazaban. Draco había extrañado mucho sus abrazos de invierno, los días especialmente fríos.

Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, en donde estaban tan cerca.

Levantó la vista, encontrando sus ojos malditamente verdes, obstaculizados por esos espantosos anteojos. Reflejando un sinfín de emociones, Draco había creído saber leer lo que decían, siendo tan expresivos como siempre, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada. Había dejado de conocerlo, vagamente se preguntó si alguna vez lo hizo.

Después de todo, había pasado ya mucho tiempo.

Harry parecía un poco sorprendido.

-Oh, disculpa, tómala-su voz, ahora infinitamente más madura, retumbaba en los oídos de Draco. Se sentía un poco mareado, su pecho se apretaba de forma dolorosa, y le faltaba el aire. Solía pasar cuando estaba medianamente cerca de Harry, y siendo francos, eso no sucedía muy a menudo.

-N-no, está bien-apenas logró decir la frase completa, y no podía mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo gris, y los mechones azulados de su flequillo le tapaban el ojo izquierdo, quería quitárselos, pero se sentía inmovilizado.

-No, gracias igual, pero ya no la quiero.-Sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta, y sus párpados se llenaron de lágrimas, si no fuera por su bendito flequillo y que tenía la cabeza agacha, seguramente se le notaría. No podía ser más patético.

Si hablaba, lo más probable era que se largaría a llorar, asique, tomó la manzana rápidamente, sintiendo como sus dedos rozaban la palma que la sostenía, reprimiendo un escalofrío, antes de dirigirse hacia las puertas del comedor, les susurró a sus amigos:

-Voy a comer solo.

* * *

No lloró.

No tenía por qué hacerlo, sí, era liberador, pero ya había llorado cuando sucedió, seguía llorando en sueños, y hacerlo no había solucionado nada.

Aparte, llorar, ahora no tenía sentido si Harry no lo abrazaba.

Mordió la apetitosa manzana verde, sintiendo como su jugo agridulce explotaba en su boca. Comer manzanas era como chupar pollas, rico, reconfortante, y fácil.

Aunque había que admitir que mamársela a alguien era muchísimo más placentero que comer una simple fruta.

Se lamió los labios, siempre húmedos, y rojos por tanto mordérselos, era un mal hábito, había veces en las que incluso le sangraban, también como revolverse el cabello, para despeinarlo, o pasar sus dedos por él, como un gesto nervioso.

Nadie diría que él, Draco Malfoy, pudiera ser inseguro.

Porque eso, simplemente, era absurdo, y rayaba lo ridículo. Pero Draco nunca se sintió cómodo con él mismo, y con el paso de los años, ese calculador defecto, fue empeorando.

El sexo ayudaba, ciertamente lo alagaba de sobremanera, sabía, porque lo veía-había que estar realmente ciego para no verlo-, que él era mucho más que deseable, que al ver su esbelto cuerpo los hombres deliraban, que morirían con tal de tocarlo, está bien, no exactamente _morir_, pero todos querían su cuerpo.

Poseerlo, tenerlo, profanarlo, amarrarlo. Los sustantivos eran interminables, al igual que los deseos adolescentes.

Pero nadie lo quería a _él_.

No estaba solo, él lo sabía. Tenía a sus padres, si bien ellos seguían separados, y él seguía distanciado con ellos, su relación no era tan mala. Él nunca se los perdonaría, de todos modos.

Cuando comprendió que ellos no volverían a estar juntos, cuando _entendió_ realmente lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan enfadado, había tirado, arrojado, y quebrado todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Los había insultado, y les había reclamado. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta, cuando reconocieron su error (muy a su manera), Draco ya no quería saber nada. La rebeldía de la adolescencia lo había, literalmente, descontrolado.

Draco no era estúpido, tal vez un poco terco, pero no estúpido. Y no se metió con las drogas de casualidad, seguramente, si Theo, ni Blaise hubieran estado ahí con él, las cosas serían muy distintas.

Blaise y Theo. También los tenía a ellos. No podía negar que siempre habían estado con él. Bueno, desde lo de Harry ambos habían estado con él en todo momento. Balise intentaba todos los días hacerlo reír, y si bien nucna lo conseguía, era agradable, no se sentía completamente solo. Theo los acompañaba en silencio, y algún que otro comentario, prestándole libros que nunca leería, pero que, de todas maneras, su esfuerzo lo hacía sonreír tímidamente.

Así habían pasado los años. Draco y Harry ahora solo eran extraños con recuerdos en común. Y él volvía a ser el chico que lo observaba desde lejos.

Después había venido el sexo.

El sexo era grandioso. No había nada como follar. Pero Draco lo utilizaba como una herramienta, como un medio, para olvidar. Para imaginar, fantasear. Para olvidarse de todos, menos una persona. Para imaginar Harry lo estaba follando, y no un moreno cualquiera. Para fantasear que siempre había sido así.

Cuando se corría, y la ilusión desaparecía, Draco procuraba cerrar los ojos, y dormir, antes que la realidad lo consumiera.

Sus sentimientos por Harry realmente nunca habían cambiado, al contrario, se habían hecho más fuertes. Ese enamoramiento siempre estuvo ahí. Y por el hecho de que Harry lo alejara de su vida, no iban a desaparecer.

No mucho más tiempo después de haber cumplido trece años, las cosas dejaron de ser las mismas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta; sus padres hacía mucho tiempo no estaban juntos. De hecho, su padre tenía una especie de relación con esa misma mujer que había encontrado en su regazo, a los siete años, por supuesto que no iba a entender, era un niño.

Nadie nunca se había tomado la molestia de explicárselo.

Sumando sus nuevas hormonas, esas de las que todos hablaban, la frustración de no poder estar con Harry en esos momentos en donde todo se derrumbaba, la realidad de la ausencia de sus padres. Fue simplemente demasiado.

Y explotó.

Les gritó, rompió todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Y lloró mucho.

Sus padres no podían estar más impresionados, acostumbrados a la ignorancia silenciosa de Draco, o la de ellos, nadie estaba seguro de saber la diferencia. Pero ellos despertaron, siguieron siendo infelices (porque Draco lo sabía, ninguno era feliz), aunque intentaran acercarse a él, aunque intentaran remediarlo, ¿cómo reemplazabas toda una infancia?

Draco había tenido suficiente.

Suficiente de su mierda, de ser inexistente a la persona que quería, de ser callado, de todo. Estaba harto.

Asique decidió mandar todo al carajo.

No es recomendable, sobre todo para un adolescente en descontrol. Draco hizo todo lo que quiso, lo que se le antojaba, sus amigos ponían los límites, si no, Draco no sabría a dónde iba a ir a parar.

Perdió la virginidad a los catorce, fumó, aunque no se drogó (sus amigos le habrían cortado los huevos), tomó, probó cada bebida exótica que estaba a su alcance, se emborrachó, y folló, y folló.

No siempre era así. Es decir, sólo fue una etapa, una etapa casi infrenable. Estaba muy triste, delicado, hipersensible, y había tanta confusión que no podía soportarlo.

Lo único que había permanecido era el sexo. Le gustaba relajarse, perderse en las corrientes del placer, que alguien lo guíe, que se encargue de él, también tenía que admitirlo; le gustaba más ser follado, que follar. Le gustaba ser cuidado, y aunque no era de la manera que a él le hubiera gustado, era algo. Fumaba de vez en cuando, pero sólo cuando quería impresionar, lo hacía ver sexy, y siendo sinceros, no le gustaba el sabor que dejaba en su boca. Bebía a veces, no era una de sus especialidades, y no es como si la resaca por la mañana le encantara.

Técnicamente se llevó al mundo por delante. Era un poco arrogante, le gustaba ser cínico, y tenía un humor un poco negro, por decirlo de una manera amable. Le gustaba hacerse pasar por un chico malo, porque sentía que necesitaba una excusa para justificar su comportamiento.

Pero lo cierto es que estaba cansado, y sólo tenía dieciséis años. Era un poco preocupante.

A veces, le gustaba recordar, por más que doliera, por más que lo lastimara, él vivía atento al recuerdo de Harry. Y no sabría decir bien, si era lo que lo mantenía de pie, o lo que lo estaba destruyendo.

Era un poco contradictorio (y masoquista, agregó su conciencia), quererlo, desearlo, a lo lejos, mirarlo, sabiendo que nada cambiaría, que a la mañana siguiente, todo sería igual. Pero el niño que había sido, el inocente, puro, y sonriente niño, se lo había llevado Harry, mientras que él sólo se quedó con un pedacito. De la misma manera que el chico que era ahora, también lo quería.

_¿Ese niño que fuiste estaría orgulloso de la persona que eres?_

No.

El Draco que odiaba el frío, el que adoraba los dulces franceses, en vez de besos franceses, que jugaba con juguetes importados, en vez de follar, el caprichoso niño no sabría quién es esta persona con mechas azules en su preciado cabello rubio. Esta persona que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere. Que no sabe qué hacer, y que está tan perdido como antes.

Sí, las cosas habían cambiado. Pero jamás pensó que sería así.

Tenía a sus amigos, a su leal Mitsy, a sus padres, que si bien su relación no era lo que se dice _buena_, los seguía queriendo inevitablemente, y había pequeños momentos en donde se llevaban bien, en donde no había barreras, ni máscaras, eran pocos, pero los valía. No era lo que se puede llamar _feliz_, pero estaba bien.

Y esos días, como aquel, cuando soñaba con él, despertaba y se encontraba con la cara bañada de lágrimas eran realmente angustioso, más después de verlo tan cerca, y tenerlo tan lejos. Ver mejor esos ojos esmeraldas, con la cercanía peligrosamente aproximada, dolía.

Hacía calor, la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo de forma que cuando se movía se podía ver los pezones rosados (_malditas camisas transparentes_), el jean negro apretado (tal vez demasiado apretado), lo asfixiaba, estaba sudando, y, dios, odiaba sudar, se sentía horrible, excepto cuando tenía sexo, en ese caso era grandioso, pero el clima estaba tan húmedo y sofocante que incluso los aritos de las orejas (cuatro en la derecha-uno con forma de cruz-, y tres en la izquierda-uno común, y otro en el cartílago-) y el piercing en el pezón de la derecha le molestaban.

Extrañaba el invierno, los copos de nieve, los abrazos de Harry, el chocolate caliente, y las promesas. Pero lo cierto era que hacía un día espantoso, el aire estaba húmedo y seco, estaba por llover, su ropa estaba sudando, los abrazos no volverían nunca, porque Harry no volvería, y las promesas estaban ahora rotas.

Y era verano.

No invierno.

Tenía que hacerse una idea de que no volvería.

Que recordarlo no lo haría real, seguía siendo eso; un recuerdo.

Si quería seguir adelante tenía que dejar de ir a la hamaca en donde solían jugar, como estaba ahora, tenía que dejar de balancearse mientras comía el último trozo de manzana, y volvía a pensar en Harry, y en cómo cada vez que follaba, se lo imaginaba a él.

Debería.

Tiró la manzana, ahora completamente mordida, al suelo, haciendo que ruede. Se levantó del asiento, dejando el columpio balanceando solo, levantó la cabeza, sintiendo una mirada en su nuca, suspiró y pensó.

Que si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho.

Asique como no podía, no dejaría de hacerlo, o por lo menos intentaría sobrellevarlo.

* * *

Sí, está un poco aburrido, pero era para saber maso menos cómo van las cosas, después vendrá la acción.

No se preocupen, ¡habrá final feliz!

Espero no decepcionarlos con respecto a que habrá lemon, y que será un poquito fuerte, digo, como "Un cuento de invierno" es tan inocentón. Bueno, espero que, de todas maneras les guste.

Respecto a mi pregunta anterior, la de mi edad, es una especie de experimento, por llamarla de alguna manera, como soy bastante joven quería saber de cuánto aparentaba según mi escritura, nada más. Simple curiosidad. Sé que hay personas que son muy chicas y escriben excelente, no me refería a eso, no me logré explicar bien, yo solo quería saber lo que pensaban. Y sé que no a todo el mundo le gustará lo que hago pero, como mencionó una chica en un comentario, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

Ya que estamos con aclaraciones, el nombre "Un cuento de invierno" es de una película, olvidé mencionarlo, lo siento. A mi me encanta, pero mi fic sólo tiene el nombre, no se parece en nada, salvo que transcurre en invierno y es romántica (aunque no Slash).

**Importante:** Quisiera pedirles un favor, me gustaría que se pasen por mi fic (que es corto y bastante simple) Junto con todas las malas elecciones, es que a mí me encanta, y como tiene solo un comentario, quisiera saber lo que piensan. Si no tienen ganas, o no les gusta, está bien también, no hay obligación alguna.

Uou, esto se hizo bastante largo. Aún sigo enferma, pero espero poder actualizar pronto.

-Vulnera


End file.
